Forbidden Love Pharaoh for Priest
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Sebuah cinta terlarang di sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang Pharaoh dengan seorang Pendeta sekaligus pelindung Pharaoh terkuat. Scandalshipping. Rated M for LIME. YAOI. My first Yaoi.


**4th OneShot**

Ricchan: PUAAAAAAAH~ AKHIRNYA~ MY FIRST YAOI UDAH JADI~ Di fic ini akan ada Akefia, Mana dan Shera (Trinity Blood) yang akan menjadi Pendeta lho~ Eh, satu lagi Akins (nyolong orang di Mesir) juga ikutan.

Atemu: Master, buruan kenapa buatnya? Keburu muntah nih. Hiii~

Ricchan: Ngah! Iya-iya! Ah iya, fic ini aku buat tanpa ada bahasa campuran seperti Jepang. Full bahasa Indonesia. (begadang sampe jam setengah 2 & sekarang pun masih ngantuk. Yak mulai saja. Demou bikin List Character dulu atau...

Seto/Atemu: GAH! HAYAKUUUUU!

Ricchan: *sumpel telinga* Iye. Udah mulai aja untuk My First Scandal. Monggoh~

NB: Yu-Gi-Oh! DM from Master Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**FORBIDDEN LOVE PHARAOH FOR PRIEST**

**Normal POV**

Di jaman kuno di negara Mesir, terdapat sebuah kerajaan megah nan sejahtera yang dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang terbilang sangat muda dan masih remaja karena baru berusia 16 tahun. Namun walaupun terbilang muda, dia telah berhasil membangun rakyatnya dengan kebijaksanaannya, kepandaiannya, kebaikannya, serta keberaniannya dalam melawan musuh. Sekuat apapun, setangguh apapun musuh sangat mudah ditaklukkan olehnya.

Raja tersebut bernama Pharaoh Atemu, putra tunggal dari Raja Terdahulu Pharaoh Akhnamkanon yang telah wafat saat Pharaoh Atemu berusia 5 tahun. Kini, Pharaoh muda hanya tinggal bersama seorang Abdi setia dan enam Pendetanya yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan mampu melindungi Pharaoh muda dari serangan musuh.

* * *

**Atemu's POV**

Pagi hari seperti biasa, aku bangundari ranjangku, lalu mandi, kemudian memakai baju yang biasa aku pakai, baju khas seorang Raja dengan memakai mahkota emas berbentuk mata Udjat di bagian dahi dan sepasang sayap di sisi kanan dan kiri mahkota. Setelah itu, aku melihat diriku di depan cermin.

Seperti biasa, gagah, tampan dan hebat tapi membosankan. Membosankan? Yah, begitulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku bosan dengan hidupku sendiri tanpa ada yang menemaniku dan memenuhi nafsuku, termasuk nafsu birahiku. Wajar saja, seorang Raja yang umurnya masih muda ini walaupun belum cukup umur tapi aku butuh seseorang untuk menjadi tempat pelampiasan nafsu birahiku. Kalau tidak, aku akan terus merasakan kebosanan seumur hidup.

Tok... Tok... Tok...!

"Yang Mulia Pharaoh, Hamba, Shimon." ucap abdiku yang bernama Shimon

"Masuklah!" pintaku kepadanya.

Cklek...!

"Permisi, Yang Mulia." ucapnya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda ijin untuk memperbolehkannya masuk ke kamarku.

"Ada apa, Shimon?"

"Hamba membawakan para gadis yang akan Anda jadikan Harem. Mereka masih muda kok."

'Harem? Haah~ lagi-lagi Harem. Aku bosan. Tapi aku juga merasa kasihan sama Shimon, karena dia sudah bersusah payah mencarikanku gadis-gadis. Kalau aku langsung menolaknya, aku malah menyakitinya. Lebih baik aku menerimanya dulu.' pikirku sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab, "Suruh mereka masuk!".

"Baik, Yang Mulia." ucapnya. Kemudian dia mempersilahkan gadis-gadis itu masuk ke kamarku.

Aku melihat ada lima gadis yang berjalan dengan pinggang yang berlenggak-lenggok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mereka sengaja seperti itu agar aku mendapat perhatian, tapi itu tak akan mempan bagiku. Apa mereka tak cantik? Tidak. Mereka cantik, anggun, ramping, seksi dan ada yang juga montok tapi entah mengapa aku tak berminat dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia? Apa ada yang Anda sukai?" tanya Shimon kepadaku.

"Hm... Mereka cantik dan menawan. Aku jadi bingung." ucapku berbohong.

"Apa Hamba perlu memperkenalkan diri mereka satu-persatu?" tawar Shimon.

"Tak perlu. Biarkan mereka sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri mereka. Lebih baik kau kembali ke ruang singgasana. Mungkin ada pencuri yang tertangkap dan menyegel roh jahat ke dalam Batu Tulis." perintahku sekaligus menolaknya dengan halus.

"Baiklah. Permisi." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkanku dan juga para gadis ini.

Setelah Shimon pergi, aku berjalan ke lemariku dan mengambil sesuatu, namun salah satu dari kelima gadis itu memecah keheningan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yang Mulia Pharaoh, Hamba ingin memperkenalkan diri Hamba kepada Yang Mulia. Nama Hamba..."

"Tak perlu kau sebutkan." ucapku memotong ucapan gadis itu. Mereka terkejut dan bingung dengan pernyataanku yang seolah membentaknya.

"Ampuni Hamba! Hamba salah! Hamba tak sopan! Hamba sangat lancang karena mendahului Yang Mulia."

"Tak perlu minta maaf juga. Berdirilah." pintaku kepada gadis itu dengan lembut. Gadis itupun berdiri. "Semuanya, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku sama sekali tidak memarahi kalian dan aku...tak bisa menjadikan kalian sebagai Haremku."

"Kenapa, Yang Mulia? Apa kami terlalu jelek?" tanya gadis yang lain.

"Sama sekali tidak. Kalian cantik dan menawan tetapi aku tak tega melukai gadis yang masih suci seperti kalian. Lagipula, umurku belumlah cukup untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Tak apa. Aku memang tak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu." ucapku memotong. Kemudian, aku berjalan mendekati mereka. "Ini...aku berikan kalian uang untuk kebutuhan kalian. Gunakan uang ini sebaik mungkin dan jangan kalian gunakan untuk kesenangan semata. Maaf kalau aku hanya bisa memberikan ini kepada kalian, karena kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri." ucapku dengan tulus tanpa berbelit-belit.

"Yang Mulia...Anda begitu baik kepada kami. Kami sangat berterima kasih," ucap para gadis itu sambil bersujud kepadaku.

"Ambillah dan pergilah. Jika Abdiku bertanya, katakan saja bahwa urusan kita sudah selesai dan aku menikmatinya. Kalian paham?" ucapku sambil memberikan sekantong kecil berisi uang koin Negara Mesir.

"Paham!" ucap singkat para gadis itu. Kemudian, satu-persatu mereka mengambil sekantong koin yang berjumlah lima kantong. "Terima kasih Yang Mulia. Kebaikan Anda akan dibalas oleh Dewa Agung Ra dengan hal kebaikan juga. Permisi." ucap terakhir mereka sebelum mereka meninggalkanku keluar dari kamarku.

'Semoga saja.' ucapku dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil mendengar doa mereka yang tuls untukku. Kemudian, aku berjalan keluar ruang kamar menuju ruang singgasana.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Di ruang singgasana yang megah, terlihat 6 Pendeta yang sangat setia melindungi Sang Raja.

"Hoaammm... Mana ngantuk. Ternyata menjadi Pendeta itu melelahkan juga." ucap seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan salah satu dari pendeta yang bernama Mana.

"Kau ini! Sudah bagus kau dipilih sebagai pengganti Mahaad malah seenaknya tidak serius dalam menjalankan tugas! Dan lagi, kau seenaknya saja mendekati Yang Mulia Pharaoh tanpa ada sopan santunnya sama sekali!" bentak pendeta lelaki dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat tua.

"Hiii...! Ampuni Mana, Master Seth...!" ucap Mana kepada lelaki yang baru saja membentaknya yang bernama Seth.

"Dasar kau itu, Seth. Mentang-mentang kau terkuat di sini, jadi kau bisa seenaknya membentak yang masih junior." protes Pendeta lelaki berambut putih panjang dengan bekas luka sayatan di wajah kanannya, tepatnya di pipi kanan.

"Kau bandit! Lebih baik jaga ucapanmu, Akefia!" ucap Seth kepada lelaki yang bernama Akefia.

"Seharusnya kau yang diam, Seth!" marah Akefia kepada Seth sehingga keluar aliran listrik dari kedua tatapan pria itu.

"Hiiii...! Akefia...! Master Seth...!" takut Mana sambil bersembunyi di belakang gadis lain yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tenang, Mana. Mereka berdua selalu begitu. Sebentar lagi, Master Isis akan menghentikan perkelahian mereka." ucap gadis yang sesama Pendeta kepada Mana. Namun, ternyata yang dikatakan oleh gadis Pendeta itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kreek...!

"Aaargh! Sakit!" teriak kesakitan Akefia dan Seth saat telinga mereka dijewer oleh Pendeta wanita berambut hitam dan lurus yang bernama Isis.

"Kalian ini! Mau sampai kapan kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil?!" marah Isis sambil menjewer telinga Akefia dan Seth.

"Tuh kan, Shera bilang apa? Kalau mereka berantem, pasti Master Isis yang akan melerai mereka." ucap gadis Pendeta berambut keriting memanjang yang bernama Shera.

"Master Isis, Hamba mohon jangan menjewer telinga mereka." mohon seorang Pendeta terakhir yang bernama Akins.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, bocah! Dan kau Isis, lepaskan telingaku!" marah Seth pada Isis. Bukannya Isis melepaskan jeweran pada Seth malah terus-menerus menjewernya, bahkan jewerannya lebih keras dan sakit dari sebelumnya. "Aduh! Sakiiiiiit!" teriak Seth kesakitan.

"Pendeta Isis, tenanglah. Anggap saja mereka salah paham." ucap Shimon yang sedari tadi hanya menepuk dahinya berkali-kali melihat tingkah laku Para Pendeta, termasuk Seth dan Akefia.

"Tapi..." ucap Isis terpotong saat terdengar suara ucapan dari seseorang dengan ciri khas Baritone yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Yang dikatakan Shimon benar. Lepaskan Seth dan Akefia, Isis!" ucap seseorang sehingga Shimon dan 6 Pendeta lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah...Pharaoh Atemu.

* * *

**Atemu's POV**

Aku duduk di singgasana, kemudian melihat suasana yang sudah aku kenal sejak Akefia, Akins, Mana dan Shera menjadi Pendeta pengganti Karim, Akhnadin, Mahaad dan Shada.

Kenapa? Karena dulu telah terjadi peperangan saat aku dan kelima Pendetaku melawan Zork Necrophades yang berawal dari kesalahan Pendeta Akhnadin. Akhnadin terpengaruh oleh kegelapan karena Millenium Eye yang dimilikinya, sehingga dia membangkitkan Zork Necrophades dengan bantuan Akefia saat Akefia masih menjadi Bandit. Namun, semuanya telah berakhir setelah aku dan teman-temanku berhasil mengalahkan Zork Necrophades, tapi...aku kehilangan keempat Pendetaku yang selama ini membantuku. Akhirnya, aku mencari pengganti keempat pendeta yang lama.

Mana adalah murid Mahaad. Seorang gadis penyihir yang kini kemampuannya mampu melebihi gurunya, sehingga dia pantas sebagai pengganti Mahaad.

Akefia, mantan Bandit sekaligus mantan musuhku yang berhasil lepas dan sadar dari pengaruh sihir kegelapan Zork Necrophades, akhirnya mau menjadi pendeta pengganti Karim. Dia ingin membalas kebaikanku karena aku menyelamatkan nyawanya dan membiarkannya hidup tanpa mematuhi kegelapan. Aneh memang, tapi ini pilihannya, jadi tak masalah.

Shera, adalah murid pilihan Isis dan kini dia sudah menjadi pendeta pengganti Shada.

Akins juga sama seperti Shera tetapi dia adalah murid pilihan Seth, hanya saja sifat Akins bertolak-belakang dengan sifat Seth. Akhirnya, Akins menjadi Pendeta pengganti Akhnadin, ayah kandung Seth.

Seth dan Isis tetap menjadi Pendeta, tetapi tingkat mereka lebih tinggi dibandingkan Mana, Shera, Akefia dan Akins. Bisa dibilang Seth dan Isis adalah Master of Priest.

"Isis, tolong lepaskan Seth dan Akefia." ucapku memohon pada Isis.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia." ucap Isis. Kemudian, dia melepaskan jewerannya pada Seth dan Akefia. Tiba-tiba, Millenium Necklace miliknya bersinar. "Yang Mulia, Hamba melihat seorang pencuri yang baru saja mencuri di makam Raja Terdahulu. Sebentar lagi, para pengawal akan membawa pencuri itu menghadap ke Yang Mulia." ucapnya setelah mengetahui apa yang dia lihat melalui Millenium Necklace miliknya.

"Hm... Sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan pengadilan, ya?" ucapku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Benar. Ah iya, para gadis tadi bagaimana?" balas Shimon dengan membahas kelima gadis tadi.

Aku sudah menduga bahwa Shimon akan menanyakan hal itu. "Yah, aku menikmatinya. Sekarang mereka sudah aku suruh pulang." ucapku dengan nada biasa tapi ringan.

"Apa mereka bukan pilihan Anda untuk menjadikannya..."

"Bukan mereka."

"Eh?"

"Shimon, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak ingin mencari Harem karena aku masih muda? Aku ingin merasakan ketenangan dan kesendirianku dulu."

"Be...begitu ya. Maafkan Hamba."

"Tak apa." ucapku singkat.

Tiba-tiba, dua pengawal datang membawa seorang pencuri makam ayahku.

"Yang Mulia Pharaoh! Ruang Pengadilan baru saja di buka!" ucap salah satu pengawal.

"Lakukan!" perintahku kepada pengawal itu.

"Bersujudlah dihadapan Yang Mulia Pharaoh!" ucap tegas pengawal yang lain kepada pencuri itu.

Sang pencuri itu bersujud ke hadapanku dan dia bergumam kesal karena dia gagal mencuri. Aku tahu itu dan aku sudah sering mendengarnya berulang kali. Sungguh membosankan.

"Sekarang, kejahatanmu akan diadili oleh tujuh Millenium Items!" ucap tegas Shimon untuk memulai pengadilan. Di saat yang bersamaan, keenam Pendeta berjalan mendekati Sang Pencuri.

"Apa benar kau menyusup ke makam Raja Terdahulu dan mencuri harta milik Raja Terdahulu?" tanya tegas Akefia kepada Sang Pencuri itu sambil membawa Millenium Scale miliknya.

"Aku tak mencuri apa-apa! Masuk saja belum!" jawab Sang Pencuri.

Dan ternyata, Millenium Scale bergerak jatuh sebelah. "Kau lihat! Millenium Scale jatuh dan tak seimbang! Itu artinya kau berbohong!" ucap tegas Akefia karena mengetahui bahwa Sang Pencuri telah berbohong.

"Kekuatan Millenium Key! Tunjukkan hati orang ini!" ucap mantra Shera sambil mengarahkan Millenium Key ke arah Pencuri itu. Keluar cahaya pada Millenium Key. "Pencuri ini memiliki bayangan roh jahat!" ucap Shera setelah mengetahui sosok roh jahat yang ada di dalam hati Pencuri itu.

"Mana merasakannya. Kekuatan roh pada penjahat ini sungguh kuat!" ucap Mana saat memeriksa kekuatan roh jahat pada Pencuri itu dengan menggunakan Millenium Ring miliknya.

"Baiklah. Wahai roh jahat! Tunjukkan wujud aslimu!" perintah Akins bersamaan dengan Millenium Eye miliknya mulai bersinar dan roh jahat pada pencuri itu mulai keluar dan menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"Wah, kuat juga ya. Tapi...dia masih lemah. Dan aku rasa, makhluk ini tak pantas jadi tontonan Yang Mulia Pharaoh." ucap Seth saat dia mulai membacakan mantra. Iya, inilah yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu. Seth beraksi dengan kekuatannya dengan Millenium Rod miliknya. Kenapa? Karena dialah yang terkuat dibandingkan yang lainnya dan juga...luar biasa. "Iblis jahat! Pergilah! Dan masuklah ke dala Batu Suci!" ucap Seth saat dia memasukkan iblis jahat ke dalam Batu Tulis dengan mudah. Memang benar. Karena itulah yang aku suka darinya.

Tak lama, pencuri itu dibawa pergi untuk menjalankan hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya.

'Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa meminta Seth berbicara berdua denganku.' pikirku. "Seth, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu secara pribadi." pintaku kepada Seth.

"Baiklah." jawab Seth.

Aku dan Seth berjalan menuju ke kamarku. Setelah aku dan Seth berada di kamarku, aku segera mengunci kamarku. Untuk apa? Tentu saja agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kami. Aku melirik ke arah Seth yang sudah beradadi depan balkon. Aku berjalan ke balkon dan menyandarkan diriku ke dinding.

"Ada perlu apa, Atemu?" ucapnya agak ketus kepadaku. Dasar. Dia selalu saja bersikap tak sopan terhadapku, tapi tak apalah.

"Ck! Kau tetap saja tak punya rasa sopan santun terhadap Rajamu ini." protesku.

"Lalu, kenapa? Apa aku juga harus bersikap sopan terhadap saudaraku sepupuku sendiri?" Lagi-lagi ucap ketus ciri khasnya.

"Oke. Baiklah. Aku mengalah." ucapku mengalah. Kemudian, aku perlahan mendekatinya. "Tak kusangka, kau...semakin hari semakin kuat dan gagah. Aku senang sekali mempunyai seorang Pendeta yang kuat sepertimu apalagi kau adalah sepupuku sendiri. Tapi..."-memeluk Seth dari belakang-"...entah kenapa...aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, Seth." ucapku yang sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja. Selain sebagai sepupumu, aku juga seorang Pendeta yang akan terus mengabdi kepadamu, menjagamu, menlindungimu dan..."

"...mencintaiku?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau...mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu hanya sebagai saudara sepupu."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku sebagai kekasihmu?"

"Maaf. Aku tak ingin ada cinta terlarang di negeri ini." ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Heh. Lagi-lagi kau mengatakan cinta kita terlarang. Semakin lama semakin aku muak mendengarnya."

"Memang. Aku mengatakan hal iu karena aku tak ingin gelarmu sebagai Raja tercemar." ucapnya sambil berjalan menghindariku.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Apa?" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tak peduli akan larangan atau hukuman. Kalau rakyatku membenciku, tinggal memberi mereka hukuman saja. Yang penting..."-memeluk Seth dari depan-"...aku bisa berdua saja denganmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu kita."

"A-apa ma-" ucapnya aku menjatuhkannya ke atas ranjang tidurku. "Atemu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kumohon...Seth..." ucapku dengan nada dan ekspresi seduktif kepadanya. Kemudian, aku naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuhnya yang memang relatif lebih besar dariku. Tapi apa peduliku. Tanpa menunggu lama, kutempelkan bibir kecilku ke bibirnya. Dia sempat tersentak tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku terus mencium bibirnya dan sesekali aku melumat bibirnya. 'Oh Ra... Tak kusangka...bibir Seth...begitu membuatku sangat bergairah... Rasanya...aku ingin lebih...' pikirku yang kini sudah mulai gelap karena berciuman dengannya. Tak lama, aku meraih tangan kanan Seth dan memasukkannya ke bawah pakaianku, namun sebuah interupsi mengaggetkanku dan Seth.

Tok... Tok... Tok...!

"Yang Mulia Pharaoh! Master Seth! Ini Hamba, Pendeta Akins!" panggil Akins sambil mengetuk pintu.

'Ck! Lagi-lagi ada yang mengganggu!' kesalku dalam hati. Aku langsung melepas ciumanku, kemudian turun dari ranjang tidurku dan merapikan bajuku. Sedangkan Seth juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, aku membuka pintu kamarku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada biasa.

"Maaf. HAmba hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa hari ini, Hamba dan Master Seth akan berpatroli di sekitar kota ini." ucap Akins dengan sopan.

"Baiklah. Ayo Akins!" ucap Seth sambail keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkanku tanpa pamit.

"Permisi." pamit Akin kepadaku sebelum dia pergi menyusul Seth.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku kembali masuk kek kamar dan mengunci kamarku. Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku di atas ranjang sambil menahan kesal dan marah karena gagal berduaan dengan Seth.

'Sial! Selalu saja ada yang mengganggu! Padahal lagi asyiknya berduaan dengan Seth. Ck!' kesalku dalam hati. Dan tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur dengan sendirinya.

* * *

**Atemu's Dream**

_"Uh... Hah... Seth..."_

_"Hah... Hah... Atemu..."_

_"Seth! Iih... Ah! Kh...! SETH!"_

* * *

"Ngah!" kagetku setelah aku terbangun dari tidur siangku. 'Sial! Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi melakukan hal 'itu' bersama Seth! Kh! Mau sampai kapan aku tersiksa terus seperti ini? Lebih baik aku memaksa dia untuk memenuhi nafsuku! Aku benci terlalu lama menunggu!' kesalku dalam hati. Saat aku turun dari ranjangku, tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh pakaian bawahku yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah basah akibat mimpi tadi. 'Ngah! Mana pakaianku basah begini! Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan ganti baju yang lain!' pikirku dan aku segera masuk ke dalam ruang mandi.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Pendeta Seth, Pendeta Akins beserta beserta prajurit yang lain masih berpatroli di sekitar kota. Saat mereka sedang berpatroli, Pendeta Seth hanya diam dan merenung tentang kejadian tadi.

'Aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Master?' pikir Pendeta Akins sebelum dia bertanya pada Pendeta Seth. "Maaf, Master Seth."

"Ah, iya?" kaget Seth saat Akins memecahkan lamunannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Pendeta Seth dengan nada biasa.

"Ah, tidak. Hamba merasa...Anda sedang kebingungan." ucap Pendeta Akins setelah dia membaca ekspresi Pendeta Seth yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kebingungan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Pendeta Seth agak kesal karena Pendeta Akins langsung 'To The Point' kepadanya.

"Ah, maaf. Maafkan Hamba kalau Hamba telah lancang kepada Anda."

"Tak apa." ucap Pendeta Seth yang tak marah lagi. Telah lama dia berdiam diri, akhirnya Pendeta Seth memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan pendapat Pendeta Akins tentang masalahnya. "Akins, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Aku hanya butuh pendapatmu saja."

"Silahkan."

"Jika seandainya...aku menyukai seseorang..., tetapi dia tidak peduli dengan akibat dari kesalahannya, apa itu boleh...?"

"Apa Anda menyukainya juga?"

"Eh?"

"Jika dia menyukai Anda dan Anda juga menyukainya, berarti Anda dan dia adalah pasangan yang nekat tetapi mampu mengerti dan melindungi satu sama lain."

"Tapi, aku takut dia akan dibenci oleh orang yang dia percaya, bahkan peling dekat dengannya. Bagaimana ka-"

"Itu berarti Anda adalah seorang penakut."

"Apa?"

"Maafkan Hamba jika Hamba menyinggung perasaan Anda, tetapi ini adalah sebuah penekanan untuk Anda sebagai lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, kan? Masa Anda mundur hanya karena masalah itu?! Jika Anda mundur dan penakut, itu artinya Anda bukanlah orang yang setia pada pasangan Anda." ucap tegas Akins.

'Astaga...! Baru kali ini Akins mengatakan hal yang tegas kepadaku. Tidak seperti biasanya dia hanya diam tanpa bicara. Aku beruntung punya murid setegas dia.' ucapnya bangga dalam hati karena melihat muridnya yang mampu membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa. "Begitu ya." ucapnya.

"Jika posisi Hamba adalah Anda, maka Hamba akan tetap mencintainya dan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Akins."

"Sama-sama, Master Seth."

* * *

**Atemu's POV**

'Ck! Lama sekali!' kesalku dalam hati saat menunggu Seth di dalam kamarku. 'Lebih baik aku ke rumahnya saja.' pikirku setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bagus. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung keluar dari kamarku. Namun, Shimon datang di hadapanku.

"Yang Mulia Pharaoh, Anda mau kemana? Hari sudah gelap. Anda tak boleh keluar dari Kerajaan tanpa ada pengawal." ucap Shimon terlihat khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin ke rumah Seth." ucapku dengan nada biasa.

"Tapi, Pendeta Seth dan Pendeta Akins belum datang. Lebih baik Anda tunggu saja."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mampir ke rumah Seth sekalian berbicara dengannya masalah pribadi." ucapku.

"Tapi Yang Muli-"

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja! Jangan memerintahku!" bentakku pada Shimon. Otomatis Shimon tersentak. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Shimon dan keluar dari Kerajaan.

"Yang Mulia Pharaoh." ucap salah satu penjaga.

"Cepat bawakan aku seekor kuda!" perintahku kepada salah satu penjaga Kerajaan.

Kemudian, dia pergi ke kandang kuda dan membawakanku seekor kuda putih. Aku langsung menaiki kuda itu dan langsung pergi menuju ke rumah Seth.

Tak lama sesampai di rumah Seth yang tak jauh dari Kerajaanku, aku turun dari kuda putihku dan mengikatnya di tiang rumah Seth. Aku melihat rumahnya yang sedikit besar dibanding rumah Pendeta yang lainnya.

'Sepi sekali.' pikirku saat malihat rumah Seth yang lebih sepi daripada yang dulu. Aku langsung masuk ke rumahnya. tanpa permisi. Permisi? Untuk apa? Lagipula ini rumah sepupuku yang sekaligus orang yang aku sukai, jadi tak perlu, kan?

Sesampai aku di depan kamarnya, aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tak lupa aku menutup kembali pintunya. Lalu, kurebahkan diriku di atas ranjang tidurnya.

"Uhm...bau ini..." ucapku setelah mengetahui bau dari ranjang ini yang dipakai Seth saat melepas lelah. Bau khas dari tubuhnya...membuat pikiranku melayang. Aku tarik kain seprei miliknya dan kucium bau aromanya. "Nngh..." gerangku saat aku mencium bau kain spreinya. Sebelah tanganku yang lain segera kumasukkan ke dalam pakaian bawahku dan mengocok kesejatianku. Aku mengerang dan mendesah penuh nikmat. Pikiranku pun perlahan melayang karena membayangkan Seth sedang 'bermain' denganku. "Ha-ah! Ah... Seth... Ha...a! Uhm...! Seth! Ha...aa...!"

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Pendeta Seth dan Pendeta Akins baru saja pulang setelah setengah hari berpatroli mengelilingi kota. Belum mereka turun dari kuda tunggangannya, Shimon berlarian keluar menuju datangnya Pendeta Seth dan Pendeta Akins.

"Pendeta Seth! Pendeta Seth!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Pendeta Seth kepada Shimon.

"Lebih baik Anda segera pulang ke rumah Anda!" ucap Shimon panik.

"Pulang ke rumahku?"

"Yang Mulia Pharaoh menunggumu di sana tanpa ada pengawal."

"Apa?" kaget Seth. Dia langsung menjalankan kudanya dengan cepat menuju rumahnya.

Tak lama, Seth sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seth langsung memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Saat dia hampir mendekati kamarnya, dia mendengar erangan yang begitu menggoda.

'Suara ini...jangan-jangan...' pikirnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

"Astaga...!" kaget Seth setelah melihat seseorang yang kini 'bermain' sendiri di atas ranjangnya yang tak lain adalah...Atemu.

* * *

**Atemu's POV  
**

Aku terkejut melihat Seth yang mengetahui apa yang baru saja aku lakukan di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan di atas ranjangku?" tanyanya kesal. Aku langsung bangun dan kembali pakaianku.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

"Kau ini bodoh apa?!" bentaknya cukup keras sehingga membuatku tersentak kaget. "Kau ceroboh! Datang kemari tanpa asa pengawal?! Kau ma-"

"Mau cari mati, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Maaf kalau ini membuatmu marah." ucapku sambil menunduk sehingga separuh dari wajahku tertutup oleh bayangan. Tak lama, aku berjalan melewatinya, namun...

"Tunggu." ucapnya sambil menahan tanganku agar aku berhenti melangkah. Aku sempat terkejut dengan reflek yang baru saja dia keluarkan.

'Biasanya dia cuek. Kenapa tiba-tiba menahanku?' pikirku bingung.

"Tolong...maafkan aku. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini."

'Apa? Dia bilang apa? Apa benar dia...'

"Maafkan aku karena tak memahami perasaanmu." ucapnya dengan tulus tanpa berbelit-belit. Tak lama, dia memelukku dari belakang. Aku terbelalak terkejut melihat perubahannya yang drastis kepadaku. "Kumohon, tetaplah di sini. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, Atemu."

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin melakukan apapun untukku?"

"Apapun. Bahkan memuaskan nafsumu."

-LIME START!-

Saat aku mendengar apa yang dia katakan, aku langsung melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di atas ranjang miliknya. "Lakukan, wahai Pendeta terkuatku. Ini perintah." ucapku sambil memasang wajah dan nada seduktif ke arahnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." ucapnya sambil menyeringai ke arahku. Ah... Itulah wajah yang selama ini aku tunggu-tunggu. perlahan dia ikut naik ke atas ranjang, mendekatkan wajahnya ke pakaian bawahku, membukanya dan...

"Ngh!" erangku saat dia menjilat kesejatianku. "Haah! A...u!" desah nikmatku dan secara reflek kedua kakiku mengapit kepala Seth. "Hfuu...ngh! A-aa!" teriakku semakin tak tertahan karena perlakuan Seth saat menjilat kesejatianku. "Ngh- Cu...kup...!"

"Hng? Apa Anda yakin ini sudah cukup?" ucapnya sambil mengocok kesejatianku pelan-pelan.

"Ya-a... Haa-aah!" jeritku saat dia memasukkan kesejatianku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum secara perlahan. "Haa-yah! Seth...AAH!" teriakku saat aku sudah mencapai klimaks sehingga cairan spermaku keluar dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan kesejatianku dari mulutnya. "Hf...a... Haaa..." lirihku saat mengatur kembali nafasku.

Kemudian, dia mengubah posisiku menjadi menungging dan segera memasukkan 2 jarinya ke dalam rektumku dan menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk.

"Aaah! Haah! Ngh! Aa-u...ngh...AAH!" teriak nikmatku setelah dia menemukan titik terdalamku. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari rektumku dan langsung memasukkan kesejatiannya ke dalam rektumku. "HYAAAH!" teriak sakitku setelah kesejatiannya masuk keseluruhan di dalam rektumku sehingga aku merasakannya di dalam diriku.

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai. Aku hanya diam sambil menahan rasa sakit yang sangat dahsyat seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang.

"U...aa... Ce...pat...Se...th..." pintaku kepada Seth yang masih menahan rasa sakit di rektumku.

"Baiklah." ucapnya. Kemudian, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur begitu cepat.

"AAH! Ngah! Ngh! Le...bih...! A...uu... AAH! SETH...KH!" teriakku yang begitu erotis dan panas meminta Seth untuk mempercepat gerakannya dan lebih dalam lagi. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengocok kesejatianku lebih cepat. "Haa-AAAH! SETH! AAAAAAAAH!" teriak kerasku yang sudah mencapai klimaks.

"KKH! ATEMU!" teriaknya yang juga telah mencapai klimaks. Cairan spermanya kini melebur di dalam rektumku. Hangat... Begitu melumer dan hangat rasanya.

"Hah... Ngh... Seth... Aku...mencintaimu..." ucapku yang masih terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Hah... Aku juga...sangat...mencintaimu...Atemu..." balasnya yang begitu tulus keluar dari bibirnya. Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya dia mengakui cintaku selama ini.

"Terima...kasih...Seth..." ucapku yang perlahan terlelap dalam tidurku sendiri.

-LIME END!-

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan melihat Seth yang kini masih tertidur di sebelahku di atas ranjangnya. Dia pun perlahan membuka mata dan melihat diriku.

"Kau senang, Atemu?" tanyanya.

"Sangat." ucapku sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum lembut. "Ah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau seminggu sekali kita melakukan hal ini lagi di rumahmu? Tenang saja, hubungan kita tak akan ketahuan kok. Di Kerajaanku, hubungan kita sebagai Pendeta dan Pharaoh. Tetapi saat di sini, hubungan kita sebagai pasangan kekasih. Bagaimana?" ucapku memberikan pendapat pada Seth.

"Haah~ Terserah kau saja. Asalkan kau terus berada di sampingku agar aku bisa melindungimu dan akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu." jawabnya yang memberikan jawaban 'iya' untukku.

"Ehehe..." tawa kecilku. Tak lama, aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "Janji?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingku.

"Janji." balasnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingkingku.

Dan akhirnya, kami kembali ke Kerajaan dalam keadaan yang normal dan terus menyimpan rahasia hubungan kami kepada orang lain. Yang boleh tahu hanya aku, Seth dan Para Dewa.

-Fin-

* * *

Ricchan: Akhirnya~ Selesai juga~

Shera: Selesai sih selesai. Tapi... *nunjuk kedua tokoh utama*

Seto: *stres*

Atemu: GAAAAAAAHHHH! VASILISSA! KAU DIMANAAAAAA? BERSIHKAN DIRIKU DENGAN TUBUHMU! #BUAK! *dihantam Lillian*

Lillian: JA'NGACO! *pergi*

Atemu: *K.O*

Shera: Sadis benar kau jadi Author.

Ricchan: Hohoho~ Harus donk~ Apalagi ini kesukaan putriku. Tak apa kan?

Shera: *sweatdrop*

Akefia: Akhirnya~ Bisa nongol bersama bini tercinta~

Isis: *cuek*bawa Mana pergi menjauh*

All: *sweatdrop*

Ricchan: Akhir kata, mohon RnR ya. Aku tunggu~ Jya~


End file.
